The invention relates to the field of compositions, methods, and apparatus for characterizing polynucleotides and other polymers.
Determining the nucleotide sequence of DNA and RNA in a rapid manner is a major goal of researchers in biotechnology, especially for projects seeking to obtain the sequence of entire genomes of organisms. In addition, rapidly determining the sequence of a polynucleotide is important for identifying genetic mutations and polymorphisms in individuals and populations of individuals.
Nanopore sequencing is one method of rapidly determining the sequence of polynucleotide molecules. Nanopore sequencing is based on the property of physically sensing the individual nucleotides (or physical changes in the environment of the nucleotides (that is, for example, an electric current)) within an individual polynucleotide (for example, DNA and RNA) as it traverses through a nanopore aperture. In principle, the sequence of a polynucleotide can be determined from a single molecule. However, in practice, it is preferred that a polynucleotide sequence be determined from a statistical average of data obtained from multiple passages of the same molecule or the passage of multiple molecules having the same polynucleotide sequence. The use of membrane channels to characterize polynucleotides as the molecules pass through the small ion channels has been studied by Kasianowicz et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 93:13770-13773, 1996, incorporate herein by reference) by using an electric field to force single stranded RNA and DNA molecules through a 1.5 nanometer diameter nanopore aperture (for example, an ion channel) in a lipid bilayer membrane. The diameter of the nanopore aperture permitted only a single strand of a polynucleotide to traverse the nanopore aperture at any given time. As the polynucleotide traversed the nanopore aperture, the polynucleotide partially blocked the nanopore aperture, resulting in a transient decrease of ionic current. Since the length of the decrease in current is directly proportional to the length of the polynucleotide, Kasianowicz et al. (1996) were able to determine experimentally lengths of polynucleotides by measuring changes in the ionic current.
Baldarelli et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,714) and Church et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,782) describe the use of nanopores to characterize polynucleotides including DNA and RNA molecules on a monomer by monomer basis. In particular, Baldarelli et al. characterized and sequenced the polynucleotides by passing a polynucleotide through the nanopore aperture. The nanopore aperture is imbedded in a structure or an interface, which separates two media. As the polynucleotide passes through the nanopore aperture, the polynucleotide alters an ionic current by blocking the nanopore aperture. As the individual nucleotides pass through the nanopore aperture, each base/nucleotide alters the ionic current in a manner that allows the identification of the nucleotide transiently blocking the nanopore aperture, thereby allowing one to characterize the nucleotide composition of the polynucleotide and perhaps determine the nucleotide sequence of the polynucleotide.
One disadvantage of previous nanopore analysis techniques is controlling the rate at which the target polynucleotide is analyzed. As described by Kasianowicz, et al. (1996), nanopore analysis is a useful method for performing length determinations of polynucleotides. However, the translocation rate is nucleotide composition dependent and can range between 105 to 107 nucleotides per second under the measurement conditions outlined by Kasianowicz et al. (1996). Therefore, the correlation between any given polynucleotide's length and its translocation time is not straightforward. It is also anticipated that a higher degree of resolution with regard to both the composition and spatial relationship between nucleotide units within a polynucleotide can be obtained if the translocation rate is substantially reduced.
There is currently a need to provide compositions and methods that can be used in characterization of polymers, including polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as diagnosis and prognosis of diseases and disorders.